


Love begond blood

by Maggiluisa



Series: Freya daughter of Dwalin Queen of Erebor [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Admire Dwalin, Angst, Crush in Thorin, Depression, Dreams of the future, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Freya daughter of Dwalin, Freya daughter of Reyna, Future relationsips, Gollum - Freeform, Happy, Healing, Her life before she is Queen of Erebor, Love, M/M, One's, Ones, Pain, Prophetic Dreams, She loves Bilbo, Smaug - Freeform, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Visions, too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya future Queen of Erebor her life before becoming Thorins wife. </p><p>Bella and Bungo find an injured dwarfing. Raise her along side Bilbo. She learned to grow to love her new family. Learning to live with hobbits. She has nightmare of the future. She wants to save her family and friends. . ... </p><p>Also have Nothing.. A alternative world were the dwarfling wasn't found by Bella and Bungo but by a evil dwarrowdam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> Read this chapter. Than I suggest you also read NOTHING its about the same injured dwarfling however she wasn't found by Bella and Bungo but a evil dwarrowdam.
> 
> Freya future Queen of Erebor. Her life before she is Thorin Queen.

Love beyond blood

Found (One)

The storm cried and raged. The rain drenched everything insight. A lone shadow moved between the tree’s; stumbling on rocks, moss and logs. Their pace slow and unsteady. The tree’s thinning as they continue to walk. The wind howling and beating against the figure; making them trip. Falling face first on the muddy ground. Digging hands in the puddle trying to suck in air. They lay on their side as a flash of lightning crosses the sky. The figure lays there as darkness descended upon them. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Bungo blinks thinking ‘how did I get coerced into taking my pregnant wife for a walk'. Belladonna walks with her husband near the old forest. “Bella my sweet please be careful. The storm was terrible last night.” he said. “Look Bungo some flowers survived.” She almost ran towards them as he holds her back. “ I’ll get them for you dear.” he saids. She looks at her husband with a smile on her lips. She walks towards him as he gives her the flowers and kisses her cheek. Her face lights up with joy and love. He brings her hand to his lips and gives her a kiss on the wrist. 

They turn to slowly walk up the hill. Most of the roads and hills are muddy. They spot a bundle covered in mud. Their eye go wide as they see a small hand. “It’s a faunt!” she said. “Oh dear!” he said. He runs toward the child. They don't recognize the face. “We need to go home and get a healer.” Bella exclaimed. Bungo picked up the bundle of limbs. ‘So frail’ he thinks. “They don’t weigh a thing Bella.” he saids. “Let us hurry Bungo!” she said. They walk as fast as they can. They spot Halfred Greenhand working on his garden. “Mr. Greenhand can you send a healer to Bag End for me please.” Said Bungo. “ Oh, of course Master Baggins.” said Halfred. They hurry home. Bella opens the door to Bag End. Sending her husband to the guest room. He gently placed the child on the bed. “Boil some water. Bring me some blankets and clothes.” She tells him. She starts removing the child’s wet clothes. Her eyes beginning to tear up as she discovers bruises and cuts. “You poor thing.” she says. She starts to clean her gently. Her husband had given her everything she needed.

Bungo looking out the window waiting for the healer. He spots him. He runs to the door. “Master Baggins it isn’t your wife I hope.” looking at a stressed Mr. Baggins. “Mr. Bolger, please follow me. My Bella is well. Thank you. We were walking by the old forest near the hill and found a child.” Said Bungo. With alarm the healer walks faster. “Mrs. Baggins.” The healer politely says. Bella moves out the way and the healer takes her place. Bungo comes next to his wife and hold her hand in his. They wait as the older hobbit check on the child. “She has a broken rib. Nothing else seems to be broken. Head injury the bleeding has stopped. She only needs a few stiches. Gashes on her cheek and a fever.” said Mr. Bolger. Bella had already cleaned her up. Mr. Bolger started binding her chest and applying ointment on the many cuts and bruises. He cleans the head wound and stitches her up. “We need to keep her temperature down. Try feeding her light broth when she wakes up or every few hours. She needs to gain her strength back. She’s all skin and bones the poor dear.” The healer said. “Mr. Bolger has anyone reported a child missing. She does not look like a faunt or child of man. She must be a dwarf child.” Said Bella. “ I haven’t heard anything. I’ll ask around.” Said the Healer. “ I’ll send a letter to my father see if he’s heard something from the Rangers.” Said Bella. The healer wrote out some instructions and gave them potions. Tells them he will be back tomorrow to check on her.

Bella moving about the kitchen with her husband's help. He helps her make dinner and the light broth. They check on their guest every half hour. The next morning Bella hears the healer being led by her husband to check on his patient. He gives them more potions for the fever and tell them he will be back tomorrow. If she gets worse to call him. She sits by the bed checking on the little girl. Her husband brought her favorite arm chair in the room. She wonders how anyone can hurt a child. She looks like she was beaten and chained. Bella is taken away from her thoughts as she hears a gasp of breath.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Flashes of fire, pain, death and ash. She wakes up covered in sweat. “Shh shh. You’re okay. You’re safe. Can you tell me your name?” Someone speak to her as she blinks back tears and whimpers. Her head feels like it's being split into two. She can taste blood on her lips. She still sees and feels fire all around her. Her vision is blurry. Everything is spinning. She can't grasp what's being asked. “Sweetie can you hear me? Everything’s going to be okay.” Those are the last words she hears as darkness swallows her. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Bella looks at the small child as she falls back to sleep. She starts rubbing soothing circles on her cheek and combs her hair. Fear and pain still etched upon the small creatures figures.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆  
End of chapter  
Don't own the hobbit. FanFiction. I'll try to post each week.  
Comment please.


	2. Bilbo (Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo birth.

Bilbo (Two)

Bilbo was born on a beautiful autumn day. Freya was cautiously holding a week old baby. She's been living with the Hobbits for over two months and still didn't remember anything except her name. Bilbo was quiet and calm; hardly ever raised his voice to cry out for food. Freya was distracted as she looked at the faunt. “Freya can you put Bilbo in the basket. And help me with breakfast please.” Freya helped scramble the eggs and set the table. “Thank you. You can hold Bilbo again if you want. I'll finish the rest.” Said Bella. Freya walks over to the basket and picks him up. She cradled him to her chest. Bella turn to look at them. Freya looked at Bilbo with love and fear. She held him like she didn't want to drop or break him.

Bella could still remember how weak and fragile Freya was. She laid with fever for two weeks. After she recovered her nightmares would make her cower in the corner or hide under the bed. Her eyes wide and desperate as if she saw her captives. A week of constantly sitting on the rug by the bed trying to coax the child out to feed and bathe her. When ever she spoke was just to say her name in a whisper. The Rangers haven't heard about a missing dwarf child. They wait to hear anything. Bella starts placing breakfast on the table. She hears a noise and looks up. Freya looks at her with unshed tears. “What did I do?” she whispers. “You didn't do anything wrong dear. He's just hungry. Give him here.” Bella takes him in her arms adjust her shirt puts the blanket over her shoulder and begins to feed him. “Here dear.” she said. She begins serving her breakfast. Holding Bilbo she walks down the hall. Knocking on Bungos study. “Breakfast is ready dear.” she said as as she opens the door.   
Freya finished her breakfast and sits still on the chair. Bella places Bilbo in his basket. She grabs Freya's plate and gives her another serving. Bella has learned that Freya wouldn't ask for more. “Thank you.” Said Freya as she reached for her fork and begins to eat. Bungo come into the kitchen. Kisses his wife and child. Smiles at Freya and tells Bella. “This looks amazing my sweet.” “Thank you my love. Freya helped me make it.” She said. Freya looks up at them both. “Didn't you dear.” Bella said. Freya nods her head rapidly. “That's very kind of you Freya. Thank you for helping Bella. You're a very good girl.” he told her. She smiles shily at them both. Bella and Bungo smile and continue to speak about what needed to be done for the day.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

“Bella, a letter came from the Thain.” said Bungo. He hands the letter to his wife. They are sitting outside on the bench. He looks at Freya as she holds Bilbo. She sits on the grass near by. “Father says there hasn't been any word from the Rangers in the Blue Mountains. He doesn't know if the message arrived. More Rangers will head to the Blue Mountains in the spring.” She said. Bungo hums as a reply. Over four months and Freya has gained more weight and doesn't look like a faunt of 8 but a faunt of 10. Staying with them has helped improve her emotional and physical ordeal. “I wish to keep her here safe and protected Bella. She has already become our family. I know she may have family somewhere looking for her but I'm afraid the people that mistreated her will find her.” he said as he looked at his wife. She smiles at him. “So do I. I wish her to stay with us. Father told the Ranger to be careful. Not directly tell them about her. Just see if the dwarfs had a child taken.” she said. They both look at Freya and Bilbo with a sad smile. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Bella walks with Freya to the market. They needed to stock up their pantry. Bungo went to drop off some mail and visit his tenants. Bella holds Bilbo as he looks at the world. It’s almost a year since Freya was found. The Rangers said the dwarfs haven't reported a child missing. Her parent must have been killed when they abducted her. Bella was happy that Freya adapted very well with them. She didn't startle over any noise and her nightmares few and far between. She didn't remember anything which Bella thought was better for her. Bella didn't want her to remember being chained or whipped. The scars already tell them that.

“Good morning, Mrs. Proudfoot. How are you this fine day? How is Odo?” said Bella. Linda Proudfoot was proud of her newborn son. She shows his off to them. “Dear Mrs. Baggins he is well. Thank you for asking. How is Bilbo my dear nephew? You should come over for tea. I have heard some rumors you must know. Did you hear my young brother Bingo wishes to court Miss Chica Chubb. Bungo should speak to him immediately. ” she said. “Bilbo is doing well. Thank you. I've been quite busy as you can see. I hadn't heard. I'll tell Bungo. Freya dear come here. Mrs. Proudfoot, you remember Freya.” Freya smiles at Mrs. Proudfoot. “Mrs. Proudfoot it is a great pleasure to see you again. Your son is very handsome.” Freya politely says. Mrs. Proudfoot smiles with pride at the compliment. Good manners for a dwarf she thinks. “Thank you Miss Freya.” Said Mrs. Proudfoot. “I must leave you I need to head home. You should come to tea soon. Bye.” Mrs. Proudfoot says as she rushes off. 

They walk down the lane. They spot the market full of children playing and other hobbits shopping. “We have taught you very well Freya. You have very excellent manner. I know they can be stuck up and arrogant but they are family. We must always be polite.” Bella tells her. “Yes Mrs. Baggins.” Freya said. “You can call me Bella. I know it may seem strange to you but I see you as my daughter. You have been with us for almost a year. You can call mother. If you wish. It's your choice sweetie.” she said. Freya smiles with tears in her eyes. Freya carefully gives her a hug try not to hurt Bilbo. “I would like that very much.” she said. Freya carries most of the baskets as Bella carries Bilbo. The rest of the groceries will be delivered to Bag End. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

End Chapter  
No not own the hobbit. Please leave comments. I will try to post every week. Freya was found she was 48 dwarf years. 4 to 1. so she's about 12years old


	3. Family (Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya buying gifts

Early in the morning before Freya and Bilbo woke up. “Bungo I want to throw a birthday party for Freya. It's been almost a year since she's been with us.” said Bella. “That's a great idea dear. I think we should do something small. You should invite your sister Mirabelle. When she visited in the spring they were inseparable.” he said. “Your right. Do you think we should wait until Bilbo’s birthday and celebrate it then?” She said. “We could ask Freya what she would like.” He said. 

They go to the living room. Freya was drawing Bilbo who fell asleep holding his stuffed bunny. They continue to look at them. Freya had taken to drawing very well. Bungo had started teaching her how to read and write. “Freya we have a question to ask you?” Said Bungo. Freya looks up at him. “Yes, father.” She said. It's been a few weeks since Freya started calling them father and mother. Bungo’s heart swells with love and pride. Bungo and Bella are happy that Freya see's them as parent as they see her as their daughter. “As you know Freya. It will be a year soon since you've been staying with us. We wanted to know if you would like to celebrate your birthday in two week. The day we found you. Or we can in September with Bilbo.” He asked. Freya eye filled with fears. A big smile crossed her face. “Can we have it on the year you found me. I feel my life began when you saved me. I would like something small please. Can we invite Mirabelle?” said Freya. “Of course dear. We will celebrate it the five of us. Bella will send a invitation to Mirabelle.” He said. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Mirabelle arrived a week before the birthday dinner. Freya was given some money to buy gifts for her parents and Bilbo. Freya had already gone earlier to buy a gift for Mirabelle. “Freya, have you decided what to buy them.” Asked Mirabelle. “I was thinking a leather journal for father. A pendant for mother with a drawing of us. A stuffed dragon for Bilbo with a stuffed warrior to defeat the dragon.” she said. “That's excellent Freya. I'm sure they will love them. You're more Took then Baggins.” she said. They continue to walk the stalls. Browsing as they go. They stop in front a stall that sells paper, ink and journals. Nothing seems to catch Freya's attention. “Do you have anymore?” she asked. “Of course miss.” said the older Hobbit. He brings out a package covered in cloth. Freya's eyes lightened up. “I have found it Mirabelle. It’s perfect. I know father will love it.” she said. “Excellent choice. It's beautiful.” Mirabelle said. 

They look around some more then head to see the toys. They look at two different stalls. She see's some stuffed animals but no dragon among them. “Do you have any dragons or warrior toys Mr. Hobbit.” Freya said. “We don't have those kind of toys here Miss. The dwarfs over there by the end of the market may have what you're looking for.” Said the toy maker. Freya felt a cold sweat. She started to tremble. She hadn't seen any dwarfs. She was afraid. She didn't want to go near them. “Can we go home please.” Freya whispered to Mirabelle. “Freya if you want to stay here and I'll go buy them for you. Will that be okay? You want Bilbo to get his dragon and warrior right.” she said. Mirabelle was scared but she loved Bilbo very much and wanted to give him the dragon and Warrior. She still need to but the pendant for mother. “Yes I'll wait here for you” said Freya. “Why don't you look for the pendent.” Said Mirabelle. 

Freya was looking through the jewelry. She had found an acorn in the garden. She wanted something to do with the acorn. She showed the merchant and explained what she wanted. It didn't take long by the time Mirabelle showed up it she had the gift. The merchant had a acorn pendent already made. He hasn't placed it out because no one seem to want it. A plain silver necklace with a acorn. Freya was so happy she completely forgot about the dwarfs. They headed back to Bag End. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Freya was planning playing with Bilbo outside in the garden. She braided a flower crown of forget me nots and placed it on his head. She began to draw him at he waved his chubby hands in the air. Bilbo's eyes started to drop. She picked him up and placed him in the basket. She made sure one one was looking at her. She had her bag with her. She placed the miniature drawing inside the acorn pendant. She wrapped in beautiful green cloth. She took the leather journal and carved an acorn on the front. She also placed a family portrait inside. She wrapped it in mustard color cloth. 

Bella and Mirabelle were making Freya's favorite dishes. The cake was ordered from the bakery Freya's favorite lemon cake. Bungo was in his study wrapping a gift for Freya. When dinner was ready and cake delivered. Bella called everyone to dinner. Bella placed everything in the middle. “Freya my sweet child. You go first get anything you want” said Bella. When everyone had second and third servings. Bungo stands and everyone is quiet. “Freya dear we are happy to have you in our family. Happy Birthday!” he said. Bella starts cutting the cake and everyone gets a piece. 

“Now it's time to give your gifts Freya.” said Bella. Freya gave each of them their gift. She watched as they unwrap them all looking delighted. Mirabelle received books on The Healing Properties of Plants and How to Heal. Freya thought she would need them since she wants to become a Healer. Bungo loved his green leather journal with an acorn engraved in the front. Bella opened the pendent to see a drawing of all four of them. She smiled with tears in her eyes. Bilbo was happy flying his dragon and crashing the warrior to the dragon.

“Freya you know that as our custom we don't get gifts on our birthdays however I wish to give you this.” said Bungo. She received a packet that felt like a slender book. She unwraps it. Framed was a document saying adoption. “I've spoken to my lawyer and the Thain. Bella and I have adopted you. You are officially a Baggins.” he said. Freya burst out crying and runs to hug Bungo and Bella. Freya felt luck to have been found by them. She had a family. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

End Chapter  
Do not own the hobbit. I will try to post each week. Please leave a comment.


	4. Baggins (Four)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to become a Baggins.

Baggins (Four)

“Freya you are a part of this family. I think it's time to learn what it means to be a Baggins of Bag End. You will learn about the estate, the tenants, rents and the vineyard.” Bungo told her. Over a year passed with Freya learning everything she could absorb. She would help Bilbo run the estate when he became the Master of Bag End. Her time was divided between Bella and Bungo. Bella was teaching her how to become an excellent cook. She taught her how to make lembas bread. The secret Took recipes and some secret Baggins recipes. Halfred was glad to teach her his gardening secrets ever since he saw Mrs. Camellia Baggins started harassing and calling her name's. She was also trying to learn about healing with some books she bought in the market.

Freya had only one day to herself. In the early hours of the morning she would practice with her daggers. She managed to buy some when she went with Bungo to Bree for business. Bungo had her commissioned more boots and walking shoes. She wanted to buy a bow but didn't see any. She was scared to go at first. She learned she wasn't afraid when she was with her father. Everyone respected him. They didn't cross him. He told her that they knew if they disrespected him they would lose his business and every hobbits. He provided more than just wine and land. She wanted to be a warrior but was afraid to tell him. She wished to defend her family. She didn't know why she felt scared like she would lose them if she didn't learn. She never told her father but suspected her mother knew. Bella was a Took after all.

Bella found her one morning when she was her throwing her dagger's. Freya had spotted her mother long before she spoke. She stayed alert when she was by the old forest. “Freya, you're very good at that. Where did you learn?” Bella asked. Freya had continued to throw her daggers on the target. “Mother. I don't remember. It feels like instruct, I've done this before. Just like I know how to hunt and scavenge. My body remembers when my mind does not.” Freya answered. She turns to look at her. “I've brought you my sword. I thought you would like to learn. It will be our secret you know your father would disapprove. You are my daughter but you are also a dwarf. Dwarrows are strong and know how to defend themselves. Would you like me to teach you how to use it?” She said. “I would.” Freya said. They spent an hour practicing. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

The rest of her time she would spend reading every book she could get her hand on. She loved reading to Bilbo when he sat long enough. He would crawl away when he got bored and wished to explore. Bilbo was crawling all around the smial. He would hold onto the table with a determined look on his chubby face. Pink little tongue out as he tried to walk or grab something from the table. Freya followed him to captured every expression. And record his little adventures. He would drag his warrior, bunny and dragon with him. Bilbo leaned if he wanted to take them all, he would stuff the bunny in his shirt, put the warrior in his mouth and throw the dragon towards his destination. His laugh and smile were infectious. “Bilbo look what I've brought you.” Freya said. She had made Bilbo a huge stuffed horse. He laughed with joy at his new toy. Freya giggle when he tried to sit on it. She grabbed him and placed him on top. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Bungo knew what Freya was up too. That was why he tried to keep her busy. They were headed to collect the rents and speak with a few of his tenets. He spoke to her about what needed to be done in case the Shire was attacked. “Mind you, you need to know this but the Shire hasn't been attacked in a hundred years. Plus the Ranger pass by and take care of any danger. The Shire is safe.” He tells her. She just smiles and looks at him as he continued to speak. He watched as she spoke with the tenets and collected the rents. When they were finished Bungo went to speak to his lawyer. Freya waited for him outside the office. Mrs. Ruby Bolger the wife of the lawyer offered her some tea and biscuits as she waited.

Camellia Baggins had entered saying she had an appointment. She spotted Freya and sneered at her. “What are you still doing here you disguising dwarf. You need to leave and move to a cave. You're not a Baggins and never will be.” She said. Freya ignores her and continues to draw in her journal. “Leave her alone Camilla. You and your future children will never get Bag End. Bungo left everything to Bilbo and Freya. Did you know that dwarfs live to be three hundred years old. My husband's busy and you don't have an appointment. Send a letter to us and make one.” Mrs. Bolger said with a smile. Mrs. Baggins left giving them both a mean look. 

“Thank you Mrs. Bolger.” Freya said. “Think nothing of it my dear. She is a horrible hobbit. Never listen to her she's not worth it.” The older hobbit told her. Freya smiled and nodded her head. They continued to chat about what Freya was learning and doing with her time. Freya showed her her drawings. “They are amazing. You are very talented. Freya my birthday is coming up in a few months and I would like to give my husband a drawing of us. I wish to commission a drawing from you. I will pay you very well.” Mrs. Bolger asked. Freya was speechless. “Of course but you don't need to pay me.” She said. “Yes, I do dear. It would be very bad manners of me not to pay you. I'm not Camellia Sackville Baggins.” Said Mrs. Bolger. “No you are not. I accept.” Said Freya. “Great here I'll pay you half now. You need to buy the materials. We need to make an appointment to have tea with us. Is that all you need.” Said Mrs. Bolger. “Yes, I just need twenty minutes to absorb his features. I'll have him memorized.” Said Freya. “That's great dear.” She said. 

They walked home. “Father, Mrs. Bolger commissioned me to draw a portrait of her and her husband.” She told him. “That's excellent my child. I've told everyone about your great talent. Soon you will be over run with commissions.” He praised her. She smiled and hugged him. They continued to walk home. He stopped her before they enter. “Here Freya. This is yours for helping me collect the rents. I'm trusting you to use it wisely.” He told her. “Thank you father. I will.” She says. Freya walks inside to find Bella.


	5. Tharkûn (Five)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream are revealed, Gandalf appears.

Tharkûn (Five)

 

The Old Took sent birthday invitations out to everyone. Bungo was helping Bella pack what they needed to take on the trip. They would spend a week in the Great Smial. Bilbo was walking and falling as he tried to get away from Freya. She was giving him a bath. When she was trying to drying him he escape her grasp. He somehow got the door open and crawled down the hall. “Bilbo, how did you open the door? Bilbo come here little brother.” Freya said as she caught him. She picked him up and tickled him. He giggled and spoke. “Fey fey.” He said. Placing his hand on her cheek. Freya stopped and looked at him. She kissed his chubby cheeks. “Mother Bilbo finally spoke.” Freya called out. She took Bilbo to her parents. “Bilbo what did you say.” She asked him. He looked at his parents and said Fey fey. They laughed and hugged him. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

They arrived to the Great Smial in two days. They were greeted by every hobbit. Took upon Tooks filled the Smial. Bella was holding a wiggling Bilbo. He saw the other children running around and wishes to be let free. Bella didn't let him go she gave him to Freya. She left her parents and took Bilbo to the nursery. “Good morning, Mrs. Took.” Said Freya. “Good morning Freya. How are you? Do your trip go well?” Said Rosa Took. They continued to chat about the party as they watched the children. Freya handed Rosa the drawing she commissioned from her. A year had passed since her first commission. Many praised her and wished to have their own portraits done. She also painted some landscapes of the Shire. Bella and Freya sold them at the market. Camellia Baggins not knowing Freya was the artist. Told every hobbit she was the first to own a painting from the famous artist. She almost died in shock when she was told Freya was the creator. Freya had doubled over laughing when she found out. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

“Well, Thief! I smell you, I hear your breath, I feel your air. Where are you? Come now, don't be shy... Step into the light….. There something about you. Something you carry, something made of gold…. but far more PRECIOUS…. There you are, Thief in the Shadows!” Freya woke up screaming. Trying to get away from her attacker. She couldn't reach her dagger. She kept fighting him off. “Freya! You're okay. Freya! Your save darling. Freya! Please!” Bella kept saying. Gandalf came rushing to help. Bungo and Bella couldn't calm her. Gandalf helped keep her down and made her swallow a sleeping potion. In a few seconds her limbs stopped struggling and fell asleep. 

Gandalf kept watching her. He felt something dark in her dreams. He should have spoken to her sooner but felt she wasn't ready. The first time they were introduced recognition crossed her features. Not of recognizing someone from a story but that she knew who and what he was. He needed to know more about her. Evil touched her but didn't not leave a permanent park on her soul. He was told by Bella of how she came to stay with them. He advised them to keep her safe. She would be safer in the Shire. Being raised by the hobbits have strengthen her soul to the evil of the world. 

“Bella you said she had markings on her ribs?” Asked Gandalf. “Yes, I've only seen them in the beginning when she had the fever. She's always covered. She hides her scars. I didn't write them down Gandalf. She hasn't had a nightmare in over a year. And not this extreme. How is she truly? Don't give me a vague answer. Will she be well?” Said Bella. “I don't know what has brought about the nightmares again. She will be well. Being raised by you both has helped shape her into something good. I'm afraid if it wasn't for you the darkness would have broken her. She just needs your love and patience.” Said Gandalf. “You know her age Gandalf?” Asked Bella. “I believe Freya’s age is about fiftyone. Dwarrows come of age at 77.” said Gandalf. “Thank you Gandalf.” She said.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Freya blinked the room was filled with light. She has vague memories of last night's dream. Her throat was dry. “Here dear, drink some water.” Someone said. She takes the glass and drinks every drop. “Freya.” He said. She looks up at him blinks and frowns. “Tharkûn.” said Freya. Gandalf eyebrows raise to his hairline. He keeps staring at her. Bella mentored she didn't know any other language. “How do you know that name?” He asked her. She stares at him. She was scared but not afraid him. Fear of her nightmares. “In my dream's. Their is a dwarf that calls you that.” she said. 

He looks pensive at her trying to figure out what to do. “What do you dream about?” Said Gandalf after a long while. “I don't remember much except the Dragon.” She said. She isn't old enough to seen Smaug’s destruction. A visions of what's to come or the past. “Just the Dragon? Where is he?” Says Gandalf. “A mountain filled with gold at every corner. The Dragon laying on top. That's what i dreamed of last night. The Dragon was speaking to Bilbo and called him a Thief. Bilbo was much older than father.” She whispered. Gandalf felt troubled no one was given premonition of what was to come. He can not tell anyone they would use this for evil. “Why is this happening to me Tharkûn?” She sobbed. “I don't know my dear. But you mustn't tell anyone. Do you understand Freya. Promise me!” Gandalf demand. She nods her head. “I promise.” Freya said.


	6. Lost (Six)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing his way as always

Lost (Six)

Gandalf’s fireworks lit up the sky with different shapes and colors. They could be seen as far as Bree. Thorin looked at the sky filled with colors. He's been lost for hours. Some man gave him the wrong directions. His stomach growled he hadn't eaten since morning. He was hungry and exhausted. He kept walking until he found the gate to the town. He knocked loudly pounding at the door. “Stop your poundin am comin! Wat you want?” The ragged looking man said. “I wish to go to the Green Dragon.” Thorin said. “Wat busness do you have?” The man looks at him suspiciously. “Job at the forge.” He said. The man let's him enter and tells him where to find the inn. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

The Old Took commissioned a painting of the Great Smial and the Shire. Freya was given permission to stay a month. She stayed with Mirabelle and she was responsible for her. Bella and Bungo didn't wish to leave her but Gandalf said it would help her. So they grudgingly agreed. Freya was sad to see her parents go. She hugged and kissed them as they left. The Old Took wanted a portrait of the Great Smial; and the dining hall wall to be painted with the landscape of the Shire. When Freya had time Mirabelle would teach her about healing. Mr. Bolger the old Healer was teaching Mirabelle; He aloud Freya to follow them and see them attend to their patients. Freya had finished the portrait of the Great Smials. The dining Hall was always crowded so she had to adjust her sleeping time. She painted the landscape at 11 at night until 2 in the morning. She was progressing much faster. She finished a few days late. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Thorin was told they needed a blacksmith in Bree. He was only given work for three months. He would find more work in the Shire. The halflings have needed one for years and didn't like to go to Bree. He needed to work and send all he made to Dis and the boys. Dwalin was on his way here. He was to arrive any day. He will ask Dwalin where he wanted to do stay in Bree or go to Hobbiton. He began writing to the Shire, to the halflings King/Thain. He gave it to the barmaid. He's heard the halflings would only order pot, pans and kitchen knives. No weapons. He would be bored in the Shire and Dwalin would have a better time there in Bree. He hoped Dwalin picked the Shire. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Camellia Baggins looked at Freya as she walk down the lane. Freya was reading while walking. Camellia stepped in front of her and pointed her umbrella to her face. “I thought they finally got rid of the trash! I’ll help them and take you out myself!” she said. Camellia tried to hit her with her umbrella. Freya dodged every attack. ‘She was always mean but she never tried hitting her before.’ Freya thought. “How's the painting I created. Still hanging on your wall.” she asked. Freya laughs at Camellia turns beat red and marches off. “I'll get you filth!” Said Camellia. “Enjoy my painting aunt.” Freya continued to laugh remembering her face. 

She wasn't looking where she was going and ran into someone. They catch her. “I'm terribly sorry sir.” She said. She's leaning on his chest and looks up at his face. He was very tall. Her eyes widen. A Dwarf here in Hobbiton. His eyes a deep blue. Oddly she wasn't scared of him. “Are you alright? Who was that tried to hit you? Where are you parents?” he asked her. He looked at her body for any injuries. Green eyes stare at him like she's never seen a dwarf. “Sorry. I'm well. Just some very mean hobbit. Stay away from her she hate dwarrows. She didn't have a chance i dodged every blow. My parents are home. I'm headed there now. Where are you going? What's your name?” Thorin looks at the dwarfling curious as his nephews. “My name is Thorin. What's your name izril?” Said Thorin. “What does Izril mean?” She asked. He chuckled. “Ask your parents Izril. How old are you? No more than 46 surely?” He said. She scowled at him. “I'm 51 years old not 46. Are you lost?” She asked. He growled. “No! I'm headed to the the market to the forge.” He said. “You're going the wrong way.” She said. She giggled at his expression.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the forge. They saw a hobbit sweeping the forge. Thorin was given permission, a date and time was set. Thorin was glad Dwalin had suggested he leave early. He lost the whole day walking around in circles. What Thorin didn't know was that the Old Took asked Gandalf if he know the dwarf and if it was a good idea to have a him in Hobbiton. So thanks to Gandalf Thorin had a job until next year. “Mr. Took, I've brought you a guest.” She said. “Freya you know you don….ohh. Thank you for bringing Mr. Thorin here. Now run along home before your parents worry.” he said with a smile. “Mr. Thorin, you're early. I was just finishing up. Where are my manners. Isembold Took at your service.” Mr. Took said. “Thorin at yours.” He said. Isembold showed Thorin the forage and were he would be sleeping. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Freya ran home. Opened the doors and was greeted by her family. Little over a month of not seeing them. They wrote letters to each other but it wasn't the same. Bella make her favorite dish and cake. She helped Bilbo until he fell asleep. They talked until dinner. Freya was falling asleep so she kissed them goodnight. Freya went to her room in a hurry she had forgotten about the dwarf and wished to draw him. She would need to visit him soon. She thought as she fell asleep. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

“Do you think it was good idea to have the dwarf here in Hobbiton?” Said Bungo. “Gandalf said it was going to be okay. He knows the dwarf and his family. He is honorable. Everything will be okay. She will be safe.” Said Bella. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Thorin wondered if he would see Freya again. Curious dwarfling with big green eyes. He should speak to her parents about the evil hobbit trying to hit her. He wonders how his nephews were and his brother Frerin. He fell asleep hoping they haven't burned the house down.


	7. Forge (Seven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is teaching Freya how to work in the forge.

Forge (Seven)

Freya had not practiced with her daggers and sword for a month. She woke up before dawn and headed close to the Forest. She began to warm up and then set up the targets. She was hitting every target. After a while she used her sword. She didn't notice at first someone watching her. She felt fear and throw the dagger by the hidden person. “Come out! Before I throw another one to your visible leg!” She yelled. Thorin came out with his hands in the air. Her fear evaporated. “Master Thorin, You scared me. Please don't do that again.” She said. “ I'm sorry Freya. It won't happen again. How long have you've been out here? Are you practicing alone?” He asked. “I've been here since before dawn. Mother is busy and father is going to Bree. I come here once a week to practice. What are you doing here? Trying to scare the life out of me!” She laughed. He just shook his head. He came towards her. “Can I see your daggers and sword?” He asked. She handed them to her and inspected them. 

“Do you need help at the forge? Can I come? Please! Just to see you work? I would like to learn how to create daggers. I could make myself some. Please. I can pay you. I earned some gold by selling my painting and drawing. Please. Please.” She begged. He continued to stare at her. She reminded him of Kili always begging to be taken with him. “Only with your parents permission. You don't need to pay me. Come let me see you throw those daggers.” Said Thorin. Freya threw her daggers hitting every target. She showed him what she learned about using the sword. He moved her body into position and showed her how to hold the sword. He showed her a few steps and how to block.

He walked to the forge to set up. He waited for Freya to show up. She came walking in the forge holding a basket full of food. “They said yes and have provided us with lunch. So what am I going to learn today?” She said. “Freya I'm going to show you how to take orders and help around the forge. Remember never get close to the fire and when I'm working.” He said. He showed and explained what her job was. Bella had come to the forge to check on her and place a order. Thorin was surprised when a hobbit placed a order of daggers and sword. Freya was talking with a customer while Bella ordered. “Mr. Thorin, Bella daughter of The Old Took, the Thain of the Shire. The daggers and sword are for Freya. Her birthday passed and I couldn't find her a suitable sword. So I gave her mine. She bought the daggers in Bree. I want to get them for her. Don't tell her it's a surprise.”said Bella. He nodded his head and went back to the forge. Freya stayed to take orders.

He showed her how to hold the tongs and hit the metal with the hammer to get its shape. They were making her daggers. Showing her how to shape them. They worked for a few hours, than taking breaks to eat and rest. Bella came and brought Thorin dinner. “Freya dear I think it's time you to head home! I've brought Mr. Thorin dinner.”said Bella. “Yes, Mrs. Baggins. Thank you Mr. Thorin for teaching me. I'll be back in a few days.”said Freya. “Freya dear wait i'll walk you home. Here Mr. Thorin I hope you enjoy this. Thank you for teaching Freya.”said Bella. She left Thorin looking at them as they left. This hobbit was not like the others. she was more open and had some knowledge of the world. Some Hobbits looked and treated him suspiciously. Some like the hobbit that tried hitting Freya down right hostel. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆}}∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Freya hadn't showed up in three days. He was glad because the unpleasant hobbit showed up. “You, dirty dwarf. You should leave and take that discussing Freya with you. She doesn't belong with us civilised respectable hobbits.” Said the horrible hobbit. He glared and growled at her. “If you were a dwarf you would be punished for getting your hands on a dwarfling.” Said Thorin. “Camellia, you should watch what you say next. I'll have my father the Thain exile you from the Shire for hurting a child. You are the most unhobbity hobbit. You should leave now!” Said Bella. She watched as Camellia Baggins left with purple face and scowl. “I'm sorry you had to deal with her. She is a horrible hobbit. Freya never told me that vile hobbit hit her.” She said. “She tried but Freya dodged every blow. It's okay. I've had my fair share of horrible creatures. What can I do for you Mrs. Baggins.” He said. “I've brought you your lunch and dinner. And a message from Freya. She will be here tomorrow morning.” She said. “You don't need…” he didn't finish. “Yes, I do. Enjoy. “ she said as she walked away.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Freya showed up with two baskets full of good. She entered the forge and prepared tea. Handing Thorin a breakfast sandwich. “Mr. Thorin can you teach me the dwarf language please. Mother doesn't know it and father is always away.” She said. She know that she shouldn't tell Thorin she was adopted by the hobbits he might not approve and wish to take her away. “Why would your amad not speak our language?” He asked. “Father married Mrs. Bella Baggin. You've met her, she's kind and wonderful. She takes care of me. She taught me how to draw and cook.” Said Freya. Thorin didn't like a hobbit taking care of a dwarfling but he would make an exception for this hobbit. She treated her as her own daughter. “I will teach you the basics during lunch. For now let us continue your lessons with the hammer and clamps.” He said. He showed her what she needed to learn. Lunch came and went with him teaching her a few words in Khuzdûl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post every Friday.


	8. Dwalin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya meets Dwalin.

Dwalin (Eight)

Thorin had one day to himself were he needed to catch up with his orders. Dwalin sent him a letter telling him he was coming to Hobbiton, his work was done in Bree. Had three months pass by so quick. They have very light winters in the Shire, he hasn’t seen any snow. Dwalin showed up before lunch. Thorin was teaching Freya how to pronounce Khuzdûl. “What do we have here. Pick up a stray did ya Thorin.” Said Dwalin. Freya jumped and grabbed her dagger. She hid behind Thorin shaking. She held on to him and wouldn't let go. Thorin noticed she always spooked. Bella said it was fear of a bad dwarf that hurt her but she doesn't remember who. He did see marks but didn't ask Freya. “Freya it's okay. This is Dwalin my brother in arms. You remember I talked about him. How he lost all his hair and how my nephews shaved part of his mohach.” Said Thorin. Freya peaked at Dwalin and continued staring at him. She finally stopped shaking.

“Did you really kill that bear with your bare hands?” She asked him. “I did. He put up a good fight. Left me with a few scars. Do you want to see them?” Said Dwalin. Freya shook her head. “No thank you.” She said. She continued to stare looking at him and his weapons. She slowly walked up to him. “Why do you have tattoos on your head? Did they hurt? Were you mad at Fili and Kili? Can I hold your ax?” She said. “Curious as your nephews. I wanted them to be visible to the enemy, so it's the last thing they see. With a few ales it wasn't that bad. No, lass it's too big for you.” He said. “Mr. Thorin been teaching me how to make daggers. Can you teach me to make a ax and how to use it?” She asked him. “Yay lass. If you get permission from your mother.” Said Dwalin. She jumped and smiled. Freya followed Dwalin everywhere he went with a big smile.

Dwalin helped teach Freya how to make a sword. Well she watched them hammering and working the metal. Bella showed up with lunch for them. “Well, good afternoon. I've brought you lunch. Hello, I'm Bella. Freya's mother. Who are you?” Bella asked. “Mrs. Baggins thank you for lunch. This is Dwalin. He came from Bree to help me catch up on some orders.” Said Thorin. Dwalin looked at Thorin. How does the dwarfling have hobbit mother. “Dwalin at your service.” He said. “Nice to meet you Mr. Dwalin. I hope you're hungry, I always bring plenty. So help yourself.” She said. Bella passed out the chicken sandwiches and lemonade. “How long will you be staying Me. Dwalin?” Bella asked. “By the end of next month. Or when Thorin is finished here.” He said. They confined to talk and eat lunch. Bella left and she was coming to pick her up before sun down. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Each week Thorin and Dwalin would teach Freya how to use her sword and daggers. Dwalin had had Freya a small ax and taught her how to wield it. Dwalin was impressed by her determination. She leaned very fast. It had taken her two months to grabs the skill. With time she will be a very great warrior. She was excellent with the daggers. She just needed to train more with the sword. They both kept teaching Khuzdûl. She know the basics. They knew if Balin was here. She would have learned faster. Thorin was in the back of the forge. Dwalin in the front with Freya. “What does izril mean?” She asked him. “It means Jewel. Why do you ask?” He said. “Thorin called me that when we first met and didn't tell me what it meant.” Said Freya. Freya left with Bella and left them dinner. 

∆∆∆∆∆}∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

The forge was closed for a month in late winter. He was going to open in the beginning of spring. Freya stayed with her parents and playing with Bilbo. Thorin and Dwalin stayed in the forge catching up on some orders. They planned to make jewelry for the spring. Simple designs Freya had drawn for them. Pendent with floral design and bracelets. Freya would take them lunch and dinner. She started for a few hours practicing with her weapons. Thorin had given Bella her order a few months ago and Freya was enjoying using her new daggers and sword. They had her name carved on the blade. Dwalin had made her a hammer and ax identical to his. She smiled and hugged him. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Freya was invited to spend some time with Mirabelle at the Great Smials. She left Thorin and Dwalin at the forge and walked with Mirabelle and Isembold. One of Freya's aunts also wanted her to paint her portrait. Mirabelle was also teaching her how to sow. Freya spent most of her time showing, painting and learning about what are the best herbs for pain.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

“So what did the hobbit want?” asked Dwalin. “He said I can come back next year. The beginning of spring to the end of autumn. The contact will be open only to me. That thanks to Tharkûn I have this job.” said Thorin. “What the grey wizard. That mighty nice of him. What does the hobbit want?” asked Dwalin. “He doesn't ask for anything. These hobbits are odd.” Said Thorin. They talked about going home to their families.


	9. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in darkness bind them.

Departure (Nine)

Freya cried as she held onto Dwalin. They had told her they were leaving soon and didn't know when they would come back. “You said you were leaving by the end of autumn.” She said. “I know lass but our people need us. The orcs have been killing them as they head to the blue mountain's.” Said Dwalin. They had received a letter by the thrash. “Remember to practice with your weapons and the violin. I'm sorry i didn't have enough time to show how to use it.” he said. Thorin was speaking with Bella as she gave them a basket full of food for the road. “Please come back soon.” Freya cried. She watched as they disappeared. She held on to Bella and cried in her chest. “Ma do you think they'll come back soon?” she asked. “Of course my sweet. I think they will do all they can to return.” said Bella. 

^^^^^^^

Freya tried to keep busy but was always distracted. She kept looking outside her window wondering when they would show up.

°^°^°^°^°^°^

“Come on Dwalin! Get up! We promised Freya we'd come back.” said Thorin. He held Dwalin as he dragged him towards shelter. They had been on there way to the blue mountains when they were attacked by orcs. They thought they would be somewhat safe since the sun hadn't set just yet. Dwalin took a hit to his thigh with a poison arrow. He managed take out many orcs but when all the orcs were dead, he fell unconscious. They were still a week away from any help and Thorin couldn't leave Dwalin alone. Thorin looked at the sky, hoping to see a raven.

¥^¥^¥^^¥^¥

Freya ran after Bilbo as he escaped his prison. “Bilbo, you can not escape me. I am Queen of this kingdom of Bag End. Where are you?” she said. Bilbo hid behind his father's armchair trying not to giggle. “OOh where can he be. Bilbo, you will not succeed in destroying my nefarious plans.” she said. “What does narff.... Nafarias mean?” asked Bilbo. “My plans have succeeded! I have captured you.” said Freya as she caught Bilbo and started to tickle him. “Stop, hahahha Frey. Hahhahahhahahahha.” Bilbo tried saying between laughing. “I have won and conquered, King Bilbo is now my prisoner and will be sentenced to death by tickling.” She said as she ticked Bilbo.

^^^^^^^

Two years had passed with no word from Thorin and Dwalin. Freya hoped they were going to be aright. She had nightmares of them never returning, killed by evil orcs and the Dragon. Bungo and Bella always worried about Freya, her nightmares had come back. And more of a winter that will kill many Hobbits. They understand that they were warnings of things to come. Bungo filled his winter stores, Bella sends a letter to her father. To build up defences and store up more food for a harsh winter. 

Bungo and Bella gave Freya duties to do. Freya collected the rents and inspected the Smials that needed repairs. Freya took Bilbo with him to thru the Shire and collect gifts for his parents. He was being taught the tradition of giving for his birthday. As they walked along, Bilbo wanted many different feathers for his father to make pens. For his mother her wanted to get different flowers to make a flower crown. Bilbo learned what it meant to give on his birthday, each year we pick something the other would need or like. Bilbo was a happy and adventures, Freya had collected many different books that she bought in Bree or the Old Took would send to her.

√¥√¥√¥¥¥√¥

Bilbo ran from her, she ran to catch up to him. “Bilbo, stop and wait for me!” Freya yelled. She kept running and he kept getting further away from her. “Bilbo! Where are you!” She took everywhere and could find him. She turned and saw Bilbo but he was much older. “What iss he, my precious.” whispered the creature to Bilbo. “Stay away from him Bilbo.” She yelled but he could not hear her. “I am Mr. Bilbo Baggins. I have lost the dwarves and I have lost the Wizard and I don't know where I am.”....... She tried to get Bilbo away but her hand went thru him. The creature ran after Bilbo. He fell and a ring he had in his pocket fell on his finger. Bilbo became slightly invisible to her. The creature ran passed him. She turned to see the creature run off. When she turned to look at Bilbo he was gone and she could see was darkness. She heard a voice.

“In Eregion long ago many Elven Rings were made, magic rings of various kinds some more potent and some less. A mortal who keeps one of the Great Rings, does not die, but he does not grow or obtain more life, he merely continues, until at last every minute is a weariness. And if he often uses a Ring to make himself invisible, he fades: he becomes in the end Invisible permanently, and walks in the twilight under the eye of the dark power the that rules the Rings. Yet sooner or later, later if he is strong or well-meaning, but neither strength nor good purpose will last, sooner or later the dark power will devour him.” 

Freya tried getting to Bilbo begging him to take off the Ring

“Three rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf Lords in their Halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in darkness bind them.”

Freya awoke covered in sweat and trembled. ‘Why, do I have to dream of such horrible things.’ She cried in bed and held herself. She just knew she needed to save Bilbo from what was to come.


	10. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winner has come.

Winter (Ten)

Six years had passed without hearing from Thorin and Dwalin. Freya was upset, believing they never cared for her. It was better than thinking them dead. Bungo had kept her busy taking care of the Estate by herself. She was 60 years old but to Bella and Bungo, she looked like a young adult. She filled up with curves and long Raven hair, that Bella helped her braid. Her beard grew in as well, her skin as light as porcelain. She looked very beautiful for a dwarf, her features and appearance were different from other dwarrows.

Bell had helped her deal with the issues of growing a beard and her body changing. She knew she would change but was scared to be different from the others. Bella had supported her and helped her see she was beautiful and whatever the other hobbits thought there opinion didn't matter. To the rest of the hobbits she was an adult, she always behaved very respectable and wise beyond her years. Bungo had her take care most of the business, she grew to run things better and smoothly.

*****””””*”””

Bilbo was almost 12 in a few months, Bungo and Freya helped him learn what it meant to be a Baggins of Bag End. Sometimes Bilbo would go with Freya and help her collect the rents. Freya was always nice and respectful towards the tenants, they all respected Master Baggins. At first they didn't know what to make of the Dwarf but she had gained their trust. She was as kind and understanding as their landlord, Master Baggins. Freya was raised to be as kind as Bungo and as spirited as Bella. She still practiced with her daggers, sword and ax. Freya had finally had the chance to buy a bow in Bree, she taught herself how to use them. Bungo didn't like it but he accepted in the end. He allowed Bilbo to be taught how to use the bow but that was all.

“Alright Bilbo I'll teach you to throw the daggers but you can not tell anyone, especially father. You know, he will never approve.” said Freya. Freya knew how to use the bow a little from what she read in books. She helped Bilbo hold her bow, they had one commissioned for him. Freya gave Bilbo her old daggers but she kept them with her, they didn't want Bungo finding them in Bilbo's room. Bilbo had been learning to use the bow and daggers for only a few months, he had a great aim. His eyesight was better than any dwarrows. 

Freya still had dreams of Bilbo speaking with a evil creature and the Dragon. The most frequent one was the harsh winter, she felt it in the air, it was getting colder sooner than it should. Her father had still stucked up wood and food even after eight years had passed with the nightmare. She was glad she had taught Bilbo all she would, winter was coming sooner than she had hoped for.

++*+*::’”+”+

She awoke to a loud sound outside her window, there was a huge storm that took everyone by surprise. Bilbo had crawled into her bed scared of the thunder. She hugged him to her and prayed she would be able to save them. She couldn't go back to sleep, she thought of Thorin and Dwalin. She remembered Thorin the most, he was very handsome. She blushed as that came to her mind. Freya wish she knew if they were alive, the pain of not knowing was eating her up inside. Dwalin was also handsome in a rugged way, big and menacing. He felt more like an uncle.

+*+*+*+*+*

She had not noticed she had fallen asleep, she was woken up by Bilbo. “Freya, there's snow outside! Come and see. Let us play in it.” he said as he jumped on the bed. Freya's heart felt heavy, it was starting. She got up and told Bilbo to tell mother and father. She got dressed and headed to the kitchen. Bella was cooking breakfast, she gave Bilbo a plate. “Freya sweetheart can you get me some more eggs please.” said Bella. Freya was anxious and wanted to speak with her mother but waited. When breakfast was finished Bella sent Bilbo to get dresses in warm clothes, if he wanted to go outside. Once Bilbo was gone Bella came up to Freya.

“Mother, winter has come. I'm scared.” she said. “Everything will be alright. We have prepared for this. The Thain will have warned the Shire to be careful and aware. The Rangers will protect us.” said Bella. “I think we should start to rashin food and bring in more firewood” said Freya. “We will dear, don't worry and go play with Bilbo.” Freya nodded her head and kissed her mother's cheek. She went outside with Bilbo, she made sure he was covered completely. 

*”*’’*’-*’’**””

Freya made sure her stock of herbs and ointment was enough. She wandered outside to chop more wood and stocked up the shed. She went to the tents and helped them gather wood and told them to be careful. They trusted her so they listened and rationed their food. She had taught many how to hunt and scavenge for food. As she was going to the tenants, she gave each of them herbs and ointments for cold, flu and fever, with instructions. Some looked at her odd when she would give them knifes, all she would say was just in case, for protection.

^°^°^^^°^°^°

Winter had set in heavy, it was no longer safe to go outside. The blizzard was terrible, no one could walk before being blown over and covered in snow. Freya looked out the window with dread. She prayed that her dreams were just dreams and orcs would not come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this part of the series until next month's or less


End file.
